Tu lo quisite Malfoy
by Huntress-616
Summary: Comienza el quinto año en Hogwarts, y además de las clases y los deberes, los alumnos tendrán que soportar lo que Dumbledore ha denominado "periodos de convivencia". ¿Podrán las demás casas soportar a Los Slytherin?
1. Chapter 1

_**I**_

"_La luna se reflejaba en unos ojos grises que observaban a través del frío cristal, tan solo unos metros les separaban. Los suficientes para que aquel joven rubio sintiera celos y dolor."_

Hacía dos meses que había comenzado el quinto curso en Hogwarts, y hacia tan solo uno que entre dos alumnos había surgido un nuevo y extraño amor. Nadie apenas lo había notado, una encantadora e inteligente chica castaña se había distanciado un poco de sus dos amigos, y un astuto rubio ya no pronunciaba "sangre sucia" tan a menudo. ¿Qué significaban estos dos leves cambios al comienzo de un curso…absolutamente nada. O eso creía todos.

Los alumnos estaban ocupados en sus quehaceres, cada uno sumergidos en su tarea, y preocupados por la elaboración de sus pociones. Algún ingrediente mal cortado, una dosis menor a la necesaria, o simplemente remover de manera equivoca eran errores que Snape hacia pagar caro a cualquiera. ¿A cualquiera? Bueno los miembros de la casa Slytherin siempre tenían alguna ventaja con los castigos. Esto creaba recelos a los miembros de las demás casas.

El trío formado por Ron, Harry y Hermione seguía la lista de ingredientes y estaba concentrado al igual que los demás grupos. De la mesa de Draco se oían risas, y algún comentario nada amable hacia los muggles e hijos de magos. Era sin lugar a dudas una clase como otra cualquiera. Severus cual buitre rondaba las mesas con la superioridad marcada en su cetrino rostro.

-Señor Potter si continua cortando así la ortiga seca su poción de Forúnculos será probada por Neville en muestra de la ineptitud de los alumnos de Griffindor- comentó al acercarse a la mesa.

Los Slytherin rieron a carcajadas, todos menos Malfoy, al cual unos ojos castaños lo atravesaban desde la otra punta de la clase, y el devolvía la mirada de una forma casi sarcástica.

La clase finalizo cuando la poción de Dean explotó casualmente y los Griffindor tuvieron que quedarse tras la clase para limpiar los estropicios provocados.

-No soporto las clases con ese maldito murciélago de pelo grasiento- se quejo Ron-

-Yo no soporto a ningún Slytherin en general…-comentó una de las alumnas de Griffindor.

-¿No pueden ser todos iguales? ¿No? –La voz de Hermione sonó tan inocente que provocó que todos se rieran.

-Vamos Hermione, su símbolo es una serpiente…solo con eso ya deberías hacerte una idea principal, si no mira a ese huron de Malfoy…

Hermione se quedó en silencio, no debió hacer aquel comentario. Cuando terminaron de limpiar todo, Hermione se despidió de Harry y Ron.

-Nos veremos luego, tengo que ir a la biblioteca…-Su voz sonó apresurada y antes de que alguien pudiera decirla algo desapareció con rapidez por los pasillos del castillo.

Harry y ron se fueron a los jardines del castillo, a pesar de estar colmados de deberes preferían sentarse a la orilla del lago para ver a los calamares gigantes o imaginar que hacían las gentes de las aguas. Hermione se enterró en una montaña de libros todos con información sobre las runas y comenzó a hacer sus tareas. Una voz la distrajo durante unos instantes de sus quehaceres.

-Vaya…este lugar siempre está lleno de "sangres sucia"

"Maldito Malfoy", pensó la chica antes de volver a su traducción de runas. El rubio se sentó a su lado con la simple intención de interrumpirla.

-Sangre sucia ¿Dónde has dejado a tus sarnosos amigos?- expreso con petulancia.

-¿Y tu donde has dejado a tus inútiles gorilas?

El chico sonrió sensualmente, cosa que podría hacer que cualquiera adolescente se derritiera. Pero Hermione era un caso aislado. Luna se acercó también a la mesa, y se sentó al otro lado de Hermione.

-No sabía que te gustaba estar con compañías desagradables –dijo risueñamente mientras contemplaba el techo- ¿Has visto a Peeves? Creo que ha cogido mi figura de Snockack de Cuerno Arrugado. Hermione suspiró. ¿Quién más podría interrumpirla ya? -¡Luna, estás aquí! – La voz de Ginny se oyó a unos metros y Hermione se dio un golpe en la frente con la palma de la mano-¿Qué hace aquí Malfoy?- dijo al acercarse y ver al Slytherin- -Nada…Veo que además de Sangre sucia también esto se llena de traidores a la sangre- El gesto de asco de su cara se intensifico a medida que la frase avanzaba- Sayonara. Antes siquiera de que el rubio pudiera levantarse de la silla, el hechizo de Moco de Murciélago de Ginny hizo que el rubio comenzará a dar alaridos como un poseso. Ginny y Luna desaparecieron de allí antes de que la bibliotecaria llegara, pero Hermione que aun no había asimilado la escena se quedó allí, y para cuando la bibliotecaria llegó, solo estaban ellos dos. Quedando Hermione como culpable del hechizo, y Malfoy como la victima. Ambos fueron expulsados durante un mes de la biblioteca, para el rubio no suponía gran cosa. Pero el rostro de Hermione enfureció de rabia. -¡Eres un imbécil Malfoy!-espetó. Ambos estaban a la entrada de la biblioteca, el hechizo de Ginny había desaparecido y Draco mantenía de nuevo la compostura. -Y tu una despreciable sangre sucia, no voy a perder mi tiempo contigo. Draco comenzó a andar ignorando a la enfurecida castaña que decidió ir a la sala común de su torre para terminar sus tareas. Cuando entro en la sala tras dar la contraseña a la Dama Gorda, sonrió al ver que la sala común estaba vacía, su ira se aplaco un poco al saber que al menos tendría silencio. * * * * * *

Dos horas después Hermione terminó con todo lo que tenía que hacer aquella tarde, miró el reloj, pronto sería la hora de cenar, Harry y Ron llegarían en cualquier momento y podrían ir al gran comedor. Los chicos no se hicieron esperan mucho más. Ambos entraron riendo y sus caras estaban relajadas. Parecían sentirse orgullosos de no haber hecho nada en todo el día, cosa que indignada ha Hermione.

-Hola- dijeron a unísono- ¿Has pasado una buena tarde en la biblioteca? –Terminó Ron.

-Me han expulsado durante un mes…

-¡Por Merlín! ¿Qué has hecho, quemar un libro ante los ojos de la bibliotecaria?

-Harry no tiene gracia…Ha sido por culpa de Malfoy y de Ginny-dijo mientras miraba a Ron como si quisiera cargarle con la culpa.

-¿De Ginny?

-Si, ella buscaba a Luna, y Draco estaba allí, un comentario ofensivo y un Moco de Murciélago hicieron el resto. Draco comenzó a Dar alaridos y ellas escurrieron el bulto. ¡He dicho que no es Gracioso! –Harry y Ron habían comenzado a reír al imaginar a Draco gritando como una niña atemorizada.

-Estoy Hambriento…-dijo Ron que aun sonreía con la imagen de Draco en su mente- ¿Bajamos ya al Gran comedor?

-Claro, y no te preocupes, un mes pasará pronto, pronto podrás volver- trató de consolarla.

Los tres chicos se dirigieron al Gran comedor, donde Hermione se encontró por tercera vez con Malfoy aquel día. Lo maldijo mentalmente mientras tomaba asiento en la mesa y contemplaba la suculenta comida que poblaba la mesa. Mientras los estudiantes cenaban, Dumbledore hizo un comunicado.

-Estimados Alumnos. Os informo que este año los alumnos de la Casa Griffindor y Slytherin, al igual que los de Hufflepaff y Ravenclaw, tendrán periodos de convivencia durante el primer y segundo trimestre, Todo supervisado amablemente por los jefes de las respectivas casas.

Todos los alumnos quedaron en shock, Minerva y Severus se miraron fijamente con un profundo odio, al igual que los alumnos de sus respectivas casas. Que quería decir aquel viejo chiflado con "periodos de Convivencia".


	2. Chapter 2

**II**

Al día siguiente todos los alumnos fueron convocados en el gran comedor antes de que las clases tuvieran inicio. Minerva había sido elegida para explicar en que consistirían los denominados "periodos de convivencia".

-Estimados Alumnos-su voz se tiñó de amargura- Nuestro ilustre director, ha decidido que sea yo quien os explique en que consistirá esta nueva y obligatoria actividad. Cada alumno pasara dos meses con un alumno de otra casa. Serán esposados mágicamente, y no podrán separarse en ningún momento. Únicamente se les permitirá separarse durante la noche para que vuelvan a sus casas comunes.

Los alumnos comenzaron a protestar ante aquella explicación. No podían hacer aquello. Tenía que ser ilegal.

Dumbledore se puso en pie, y Mcgonagal le cedió el lugar.

-Gracias Minerva- murmuro con complicidad- Bien, esto comenzará desde ahora. Griffindor hará el periodo de convivencia con Slytherin, y Ravenclaw con Hufflepaff debido al número de alumnos de cada casa. Se os entregará un papel con el nombre de vuestro compañero, e inmediatamente seréis esposados. Compartiréis clases, hobbys y amistades.

Un largo pergamino apareció en las manos del director, quien miro por debajo de sus gafas de media luna y comerció a pronunciar los nombres de los alumnos, los cuales fueron siendo emparejados.

-Harry Potter y Vincent Grabbe. Acerquensé por favor.

-¡No!- aquella palabra había sonado ya demasiadas veces en aquel día-

-Neville Longbotton y Terence Higgs.

La lista de nombres de fue alargando paulatinamente, todos estaban desordenados, y termino con la peor pesadilla de Hermione.

-Y por último Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger. Y ahora pasemos a Hufflepaff y Ravenclaw-añadió sin dar importancia a las quejas que inundaban la sala- ¡Ah! Casi se me olvida. Severus, Minerva. Acérquense.

Los nombrados se acercaron con recelo. Y cuando se hubieron puesto el uno junto al otro con un hechizo no verbal por parte de Dumbledore quedaron esposados mágicamente.

-Magnifico, ya pueden irse, ya les informaré de los cambios en el horario escolar.- La sonrisa de aquel hombre era tan sincera y agradable que parecía imposible que no se diera cuenta de las miradas de odio que los jefes de las casas afectadas le dedicaban.

Cuando fueron a irse, minerva tomo la dirección contraría a Snape, y ambos acabaron abrazados el uno contra el otro, a través del hechizo mágico. Los alumnos acallaron sus quejas por un momento y les miraron con atención. Snape gruñó mientras se separaba rápidamente y comenzaba a alisarse la tunica por la parte del abdomen. Minerva por su parte frunció los labios en gesto de repulsión y se toqueteó su apretado moño. Ambos caminaron esta vez en misma dirección e informaron a los alumnos que los siguieran.

* * * * *

Las clases de aquel día fueron un caos, ningún alumno sabía a cual acudir, y todos los miembros de la casa de la serpiente y el león parecían encontrar cualquier cosa como motivo de discusión. Por otra parte, Hufflepaff y Ravenclaw parecían encontrar agradable aquella idea absurda.

Hermione y Draco caminaban por los pasillos el uno junto al otro. El rubio lucía su encantadora sonrisa, aquello era una maravillosa forma de molestar a "Sangre sucia"

-Granger has pensado alguna vez en peinarte- espetó con sarcasmo mientras toqueteaba el enmarañado pero curiosamente suave pelo de la joven-

Un sonoro golpe se oyó en gran parte del pasillo y los cinco dedos de la mano de Hermione se enmarcaron el la blanca y perlada piel de Draco.

-¡Nunca vuelvas a tocarme! ¡Nunca!

-¡Hermione!

La voz de Ron sonó desde el lado contrarió del pasillo, lo que hizo a Hermione avanzar en la dirección opuesta al rubio, y al igual que había ocurrido con Minerva y con Snape, quedaron Abrazados.

-¿Decías Sangre sucia?

Hermione bufó y se separó bruscamente, nunca había deseado tanto que llegara la hora de irse a dormir.

La suerte de Ron no había sido mejor que la de Hermione. Se encontraba al lado de Goyle, quien se había dedicado a golpearlo a la menor oportunidad. El pelirrojo lucia totalmente despeinado, y tenía algunos moratones bajo la ropa.

-Goyle, lamento que te haya tocado con la comadreja. De todos los sucios Griffindor nosotros que hay, nos han tocado los peores.

El aludido solo asintió con la cabeza mientras reía descaradamente ante las caras de inconformidad de Ron y Hermione.

-Aunque yo compadecería más a Grabbe…con ese estúpido e inútil Potter- añadió Draco.

-El no es ningún estúpido inútil- defendió Hermione-

-Si- añadió Ron- Y yo no soy una comadreja…-añadió en su defensa aunque en un tono más bajo-

Goyle crujió los nudillos haciendo ver su fortaleza física, estaba claro que tanto Ron como Hermione tendrían que someterse a los Slytherin, pues era absurdo que trataran de batirse en duelo. Aunque pudieran contra el de forma magia, tenían a su enemigo al lado sin posibilidad de separación. ¿Había algo peor que aquello?

-Bien Sangre Sucia, hoy no iras a la biblioteca, he quedado con Pansy así que tendrás que acompañarnos…Lastima que este con esa sucia traidora de la sangre…

-Nos veremos luego –expresó Ron desalentado.

Hermione no protestó más, cuanto antes acabara aquello y menos palabras cruzaran más leve le seria. Pansy y Draco habían quedado frente a la sala de los menesteres. Esta iba "acompañada" por Ginny, la cual se veía furiosa y su rostro parecía más rojo aun que su pelo. Se calmó un poco al ver a Hermione. En parte era el único motivo por el cual había aceptado ir a aquella cita con Draco.

Era conocido en el instituto que Draco y Pansy eran "novios", o algo parecido. Pero nadie hasta ese momento había contemplado su amor.

Mientras los Slytherin se besaban, o se dedicaban palabras casi tiernas. Hermione trataba de aguantarse la risa ante los gestos de asco de Ginny. La sala de los menesteres se había cubierto de alfombras que imitaban el pelo animal, todas ellas de color rosa o verde, había juegos mágicos, bebidas, e incluso una cama, la cual Draco se lamentó de no poder usar.

A las nueve finalmente Hermione fue libre de aquella tortura y pudo volver a su sala común. En su mente la imagen de Draco y Pansy hacía que las nauseas y arcadas se adueñaran de ella. Rezó para que no amaneciera mañana, o para que al menos aquello fuera una broma de mal gusto por parte de Albus Dumbledore.


	3. Chapter 3

**III**

Hermione llego junto con Ginny a la sala común, estaban asqueadas, y el ambiente de la sala común no era lo mejor para que su humor mejorara. Ninguno de los Griffindor quería que comenzara un nuevo día. Ron mostraba su cuerpo cubierto de contusiones. Harry trataba de arreglar sus gafas, Neville le susurraba algo ininteligible a su sapo Trébol, y las escenas se repetían adolescente por adolescente. Hermione se puso en el medio de la sala común y alzó la voz, silenciando al resto.

-¡No podemos dejar que Dumbledore nos haga esto! Tenemos que hablar con Mcgonagal…

-Hermione se realista, si solo nos quejamos nosotras no nos harán caso…ahora Slytherin nos mangonea como quiere…-protesto Ron.

-Si, pero algo habrá que podamos hacer…-Argumentó Harry-

Todos se quedaron pensativos durante un buen rato, pero a nadie se le ocurría una buena idea que pudiera librarles de aquella tortura. Después de una hora todos desistieron y se fueron a dormir a sabiendas de que el día de mañana sería peor que este.

Al día siguiente todos los alumnos se despertaron y se dirigieron a la sala común para desayunar. Cuando su respectivo compañero hizo aparición fueron "esposados de nuevo".

-Buenos días sangre sucia- dijo Malfoy cuando se vio arrastrado hacia la castaña- ¿A dónde ibas con tanta prisa?

-Di mejor a donde vamos-inquirió ella, tenía que hablar con Mcgonagal, quizá ella pudiera solucionar esto.

Malfoy rió divertido, sabía que podría sacarla de sus casillas con el más mínimo comentario, y vera así le encantaba.

-Eres tan simple sangre sucia…

-Y tu eres un hurón-gruñó.

Hermione siguió caminando seguida por el chico hasta la mesa de profesores, donde Minerva estaba sentada junto a Snape, los cuales entre sorbo y sorbo de café se dedicaban miradas de odio. La cara de la profesora de transformaciones parecía más severa que de costumbre, y Snape parecía aun más amargado.

-Profesora…

-Dime Granger- contestó sin mirarla-

-Draco…veo que te ha tocado con la sabelotodo, te compadezco- añadió Snape-

Draco sonrió y le saludo con un gesto.

-Severus, La señorita Granger es una de las mejores alumnas de Griffindor y quizá de Hogwarts, le prohíbo que la falte el respeto –dijo con orgullo-

Ante aquel nuevo y acertado comentario por parte de Minerva la sonrisa de Draco se esfumo, pues Snape parecía no estar dispuesto a replicar nada.

-Profesora, tiene que hacer algo con "los periodos de convivencia"…vamos a volvemos locos si esto sigue adelante.

-Créame…Si estuviera en mi mano esto no se habría llevado a cabo- explico mientras miraba a Snape- No nos queda otra opción que aguantar estos dos meses…Lo siento mucho.

Los ojos de Hermione estuvieron a punto de derramar lágrimas, de no ser por que debía guardar la compostura. No iba a permitir que Draco la viera desesperada. Sin decir nada más se fue de allí de nuevo seguida por el rubio. Su mente se iba llenando de pensamientos lúgubres.

Las mesas habían cambiado de lugar, las de Slytherin y Griffindor ahora se hallaban ubicadas juntas, al igual que la de las otras dos casas. Hermione se sentó al lado Ginny, quedando ellas entre medias de Draco y Pansy. Los cuales tenían a un Draco a Grabbe y Goyle respectivamente. Esa mañana reino el silencio en aquella mesa. Solo Hufflepaff y Ravenclaw conversaban vivarachamente.

Ginny y Hermione contemplaban sus desayunos incapaces de dar un solo bocado, el asco aparecía en sus caras a cada comentario o mirada de Pansy hacia Draco. Pensar que deberían soportar eso durante dos meses era totalmente deprimente. A Harry y Ron tampoco les iba demasiado bien. Se habían suspendido los entrenamientos de Quidditch y las clases seguirían siendo un caos durante algún tiempo.

Cuando terminaron las clases de aquel día, Draco iba a informarle de que tenía una cita con Pansy, pero antes de que el rubio pudiera abrir la boca Hermione le cortó.

-Ni lo pienses que te voy a acompañar, Tengo que hacer un trabajo y no pienso perder el tiempo en ver como tu y tu novia os besáis y decís cursiladas.

-Uno. Ella no es mi novia, solo pasamos el rato juntos y Dos. Sabelotodo, yo no pienso mirar como estudias.

-Si lo harás, si no le pediré a Ginny que te haga otro moco de murciélago, será divertido verte chillar como una nena a la hora del desayuno.

Draco la atravesó con la mirada, si hubiera sido posible la chica hubiera ciado fulminada al suelo.

-¿Y donde piensas estudiar? Fuiste expulsada de la biblioteca.

-En la sala de los menesteres, por supuesto.

Draco bufo, aquel día no era como el había planeado. Tubo que contemplar a Hermione escribir y escribir hasta que llegaron las nueve de la noche, y el hechizo desapareció.

-No me extraña que el único hombre que babee por ti sea ese sucio Weasley, nadie querría estar con alguien tan aburrida como tu. –dijo a forma de despedida.

------------------------------

Los días iban pasando, y la situación no mejoraba en ningún aspecto, las discusiones entre alumnos eran demasiadas. Apenas tenían intimidad, y no podían compartir tiempo con sus amigos durante el día. Se veían abatidos, e incluso entre los Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw se empezó a dar esta condición. La situación parecía insostenible, pero Dumbledore no daba su brazo a torcer. Los profesores le pedían continuamente que parara aquello, o acabaría habiendo duelos entre los alumnos. Pero lo único que decía es que todo acabaría estabilizándose con el tiempo.


	4. Chapter 4

IV

Un mes después el tiempo acabó dando la razón al sabio director, el cual contemplaba la armonía de la sala común durante la cena. Todos parecían llevarse bien, o al menos soportarse, todos excepto Hermione y Draco, lo cuales seguían discutiendo, o por el contrario se miraban sin decirse nada. Sus compañeros habían terminado por aislarles cuando se encontraban juntos, pues eran los que provocaban las discusiones. En aquél momento se encontraban cenando en silencio en una de las esquinas de la mesa. Draco buscaba las palabras para molestar a su compañera, pero habían discutido tantas veces que incluso llamarla sangre sucia se le hacía repetitivo y ya la mayoría de las veces la chica optaba por ignorarle y mirarle con sorna. Al igual que ellos, estaban Mcgonagal y Snape. Sus personalidades chocaban continuamente y ninguno estaba dispuesto a dar su brazo a torcer. Los puntos de las casas subían y descendían con demasiada rapidez debido a eso.

-Si sigues comiendo así ni siquiera Weasley te va a querer –murmuro Draco a la desesperada, necesitaba hablar con alguien y sentirse superior, pero su condición de "aislación" no le permitía satisfacer su ego-

Hermione dejo el tenedor que estaba usando en la mesa, y lo miró con desanimo, tan solo quedaba media hora para que pudiera volver a su sala común y separarse de Draco. ¿Merecía la pena contestarle?...

-¡Vamos maldita sea Granger! ¿Ahora eres de piedra? –dijo ¿ofendido, acaso tan insignificante era ya qué ni siquiera podía sacarla de sus casillas?

Hermione dio una sonora carcajada, y los ojos grises de Draco se encendieron con rabia. Pansy le había dejado por que no soportaba los ácidos comentarios de Ginny cuando estaban juntos, Grabbe y Goyle parecían disfrutar de la compañía de los Grinffindor, es más todos los Slytherin parecían hacerlo ahora. Solo el parecía mantener la cordura, o eso creía. Se levantó de golpe de la mesa, no soportaba estar rodeado de tanta gente que parecía feliz cuando el estaba al borde de la desesperación, necesitaba aire fresco. Hermione simplemente le siguió. Solo quedaba media hora, y ver a Draco en aquel estado era muy divertido. Ninguno de los profesores pareció darse cuenta de que ambos habían abandonado el comedor.

Draco caminaba deprisa, necesitaba que el aire fresco de la noche lo relajara, salio del castillo seguido por Hermione, y avanzo unos cientos de metros hasta encontrar un árbol que parecía de su gusto para sentarse a sus pies. Hermione se quedó e pie a su lado y bufó. Hacía frío para ella.

El chico se quedo mirando un segundo al horizonte, para minutos más tarde enterrar su rostro entre las rodillas, y ocultarlo entre sus brazos, definitivamente necesitaba que todo aquello acabase, necesitaba volver a ser él, respaldado por Grabbe y Goyle, rodeado de los miembros de su casa. Las lágrimas surgieron de sus ojos como dos torrentes y de no ser por los sollozos, Hermione no se hubiera dado cuenta de que su odiado hurón estaba llorando. La media hora había pasado y el hechizo llegó a su fin por aquel día.

-Lárgate de aquí Granger- espetó el rubio con voz ronca entre sollozos-

Hermione se quedó paralizada, tenia a una de las personas que más odiaba llorando a sus pies derrotado. Aquello debería de ser un triunfo para ella, pero su instinto de mujer le decía que debía consolarlo, o al menos arreglar las cosas. Se sentó a su lado, y le puso una mano en la espalda, la cual temblaba a cada sollozo del chico.

-¡He dicho que te largues! –Draco levantó la cabeza, su rostro estaba lleno de lágrimas y al mismo tiempo rojo de furia-

Hermione se tragó su orgullo antes de hablar.

-Te ofrezco una tregua… ¿Qué me dices?

-No necesito tu compasión, maldita sangre sucia, un Malfoy no necesita la compasión de nadie

-Serás idiota…Aun nos queda un mes de esto, tanto te costaría fingir amabilidad por una vez en tu vida.

El rubio simplemente la miro con odio. Tras eso Hermione se levantó y se fue de allí dejándolo solo. No había sido ella quien se había derrumbado, y desde luego no iba a hacerlo después de aguantar así todo un mes.

* * * *

Hermione dormía placidamente cuando una lechuza comenzó a mordisquearle el dedo suavemente para despertarla. Abrió los ojos y miro al animal el cual le entregó un sobre y se esfumo por la ventana. Aun no había amanecido, y todos parecían dormir. Abrió el sobre preguntándose quien podría mandarle una carta a esas horas. Dentro solo había una breve nota escrita a tinta esmeralda.

"Reúnete conmigo frente a la sala de los menesteres, ahora.

Draco M."

Hermione suspiró, que podía querer ahora ese idiota de Malfoy. Se puso el uniforme con rapidez y tras lavarse la cara y recogerse el pelo en una coleta salió sigilosamente para dirigirse al encuentro de Draco. Tuvo que esquivar a la señora Norris y a Peeves, pero consiguió llegar si que la descubriera, para cuando llegó Draco ya estaba allí, miraba distraídamente el cuadro de los Trolls que había frente a la entrada de los menesteres.

Cuando Hermione llego hasta el le tocó la espalda, temía que si hablaba la señora Norris apareciera. Segundos después una puerta apareció frente a ello, y tras un gesto de Draco ambos pasaron, en la sala había simplemente un sofá. Hermione bostezó y se sentó en el sin mediar palabra con el chico.

-He decidido aceptar tu tregua…-expresó sin dar muchos rodeos mientras se sentaba a su lado.

-¿Y has tenido que despertarme antes del amanecer para decírmelo?- se quejó después de volver a bostezar, lo que provocó que Draco también lo hiciera.

-No quería que nadie me oyera…

-Bien me alegra que hayas decidido guardarte tu ego-murmuro antes de quedarse dormida en el sofá, la noche anterior había estado estudiando hasta bastante tarde y levantarse tan pronto no había entrado dentro de sus planes.

"Estúpida Granger" pensó Draco mientras la contemplaba. Aun era temprano, quedaban dos horas para el amanecer y si bien la chica se había acostado tarde, el ni siquiera lo había echo aun. Se recostó al otro lado del sofá, y decidió dormir allí las dos horas que quedaban.


	5. Chapter 5

Perdonen que este capitulo sea más corto que los anteriores, pero no quería meterme con la siguiente trama de la historia ya que algunos detalles aún estan puliendose en mi mente y no quiero que los personajes terminen por salirse de su linea o cambiando apresuradamente. Gracias a tods ls que leen este fic. Espero que les guste y si no se aceptan tomatazós criticas y lo que surga. Saludos

* * *

V

Hermione abrió los ojos, su cabeza estaba apoyada sobre las piernas del rubio. Estaba desorientada y su mente tardó unos segundos en reaccionar ¿Cuánto tiempo había dormido? Comenzó a agitar al rubio que dormía placidamente en el sofá el cual despertó murmurando algo ininteligible.

-¡Nos hemos perdido pociones!- Exclamó. La chica estaba alterada, nunca había faltado a una clase durante aquellos cinco años, y desde luego no pensaba que la primera vez iba a ser culpa de Malfoy.

Draco bostezó, no le importaba lo más mínimo haberse perdido una clase en la cual el profesor era Snape. Sabía que no pasaría nada.

-Tranquila Granger, yo hablaré con Snape y…

-Te he de recordar que Snape esta "esposado" a Mcgonagal. –inquirió perspicaz-

El rubio bufó, no había caído en la cuenta de eso, pero no podía hacer un drama por haberse perdido una clase.

-Si no nos damos prisa nos perderemos la siguiente…ya solucionaremos esto más tarde san…-Draco recordó que habían echo una tregua así que decidió callarse esas dos ultimas palabras.

Acudieron sin más retrasos al resto de sus clases y se mantuvieron en silencio durante todo la mañana hasta que al finalizar estas tanto la jefa de la casa de Grinffindor como el jefe de la casa de Slytherin les citaron para pedirles explicaciones. Hermione temblaba, no se le ocurría ninguna escusa que dar y Draco al estar minerva presente no podía hablar con Snape con complicidad.

-¿Y bien, cual es vuestra escusa?- preguntó Mcgonagal con severidad-

-Nos quedamos dormidos- respondió rápidamente Draco.

Una voz interrumpió aquello, el anciano director se acercó por detrás a Minerva y Severus y con una sonrisa contempló a los jóvenes por encima de sus gafas de media luna.

-Minerva…No pasa nada por que pasemos por alto esta falta-inquirió el director guiñando un ojo a los chicos- Pensándolo bien, deberíais tomar ejemplo de ellos. Creo que mis periodos de convivencia están dando resultado…y mucho me temo que llegando a su fin por ahora…

-¿Por ahora señor?- Pregunto Severus.

-¡Claro! Nadie en el colegio parece haberse dado cuenta, pero quedan veinte días para Navidad…aun que con el desastroso horario de clase que tenemos este año no me extraña nada- Dumbledore comenzó a buscar algo en el bolsillo de su túnica- ¿Alguien quiere un caramelo de limón? No…vaya es una lástima. Es hora de comer, les sugiero a todos que vayan al gran comedor.

* * * * * * * * *

No era que nadie no se hubiera acordado de la navidad. Simplemente ellos habían estado tan ocupados discutiendo y pensando en como librarse el uno del otro que no les había dado tiempo a recordar aquellas maravillosas fechas, ni a oír los comentarios de los demás estudiantes. Hermione, en aquel tiempo había perdido algo de contacto con Harry y Ron, y apenas se dirigían cuatro palabras a lo largo del día pues estos estaban muy ocupados hablando de que harían al día siguiente. Era repúgnate para ella ver como Grinffindor y Slytherin se llevaban tan bien a pesar de todas las discusiones del pasado.

-Granger baja de las nubes…

Hermione se había quedado pensando sobre todo aquello, y se había olvidado totalmente de la presencia del rubio. Paseaban junto a la orilla del lago que comenzaba a congelarse, y los copos de nieve empezaban a caer levemente. Como había podido olvidar unas fiestas tan importantes.

-Que quieres Malfoy –respondió molesta mientras se frotaba las manos para entrar en calor.

-¿Qué harás estas navidades? –Preguntó el rubio ávido de iniciar una conversación-

-Vaya, dudaba que eso fuera de tu incumbencia, pero me quedaré en Hogwarts, mis padres irán a visitar a unos amigos a los que realmente no conozco y no quiero serles un estorbo.

-Granger siempre eres un estorbo- dijo con sarcasmo- Acabas de quitarme la ilusión de no verte durante las vacaciones.

-¿Tu te quedarás en el colegio? –preguntó decepcionada-

-Supongo que sí, mis padres no me han avisado este año de nada. Eso significa que tienen asuntos que atender –dijo mientras se encogía de hombros.

-Bueno al menos no estaremos bajo los "periodos de convivencia". Es un alivio que Dumbledore informara durante la comida de ello…hace frío, deberíamos ir dentro.

-Quedémonos un poco más, me gusta ver como caen los copos de nieve…-pidió el rubio con una sonrisa, lo cierto es que aquella tregua era agradable, y tratarse con cortesía no era tan costoso como él había creído.

-Está bien, pero no mucho más, aun tengo una redacción por terminar y…

-Relájate ¿O acaso no sabes como hacerlo Granger?- la interrumpió-

Hermione no contestó. Siguieron paseando en silencio. Había muchas parejas y estudiantes alrededor del lago. El espíritu navideño se había apoderado ya de ellos y aquel día había comenzado a adueñarse de Draco y Hermione. A las siete y media volvieron al interior del castillo, la expulsión de la biblioteca había finalizado así que hasta las nueve se quedarían allí estudiando y terminando sus deberes. Después de más de un mes aquel día había sido agradable para ambos.


	6. Chapter 6

VI

Con el transcurso de los días los terrenos de Hogwarts fueron tiñéndose de blanco, dejando una belleza especial en el paisaje y el castillo comenzaba a llenarse con adornos navideños. Se respiraba armonía en todo el colegio, e incluso Mcgonagal y Snape parecían haber echo una tregua. Como siempre el director había acertado con su decisión. A pesar de esta armonía también se respiraba nostalgia, pues con las vacaciones de navidad algunos alumnos no se verían en unos días. Las comidas comenzaban a ser mas copiosas y debido a que Dumbledore había decidido que ese trimestre no habría exámenes todos tenían demasiado tiempo libre. Hermione había retomado de nuevo su amistad con Ron y Harry y los tres amigos solían charlar con Draco, Grabbe y Goyle a diario, aun que siempre trataban temas muy superficiales pues a pesar de tener un trato cordial seguían sin fiarse de los Slytherin en el fondo. El tema principal por aquellas fechas era que harían en Navidad. Ron y Harry irían a la madriguera por invitación de Molly, invitación que Hermione había rechazado, pues quería estudiar en Navidad y el ambiente de la casa Weasley era demasiado alegre y se distraería con facilidad. Grabbe y Goyle se irían con sus padres a pasar la navidad en casa al igual que la mayoría de los alumnos. Realmente según calculo Hermione no más de treinta alumnos se quedarían a pasar las navidades en Hogwarts, así pues el castillo estaría muy tranquilo y ella podría estudiar a sus anchas en la biblioteca.

El día de las vacaciones llegó y en la última cena que tendrían juntos todos los alumnos hubo muchas despedidas tristes, aquellos periodos de convivencia habían formado muchas nuevas amistades, algunas chicas lloraban al despedirse e incluso los miembros de Slytherin se permitían mostrar la tristeza en sus rostros. Solo Dumbledore sonreía ante tal escena sintiéndose satisfecho con lo que había conseguido.

A la mañana siguiente el castillo se quedó prácticamente vacío. Y Hermione libre de su "esposado" salió a dar un paseo por los terrenos de Hogwarts después de desayunar. Aquel día era especialmente frío, pero Hermione quería respirar aire puro antes de comenzar a estudiar, para su sorpresa vio que luna también pasaría las vacaciones allí.

--Mi padre no ha querido llevarme a buscar snockack de asta arrugada --dijo con tristeza cuando Hermione le pregunto- Creo que realmente no ha ido a buscarles…

Después de aquel comentario siguieron el paseo juntas hasta que Hermione se despidió para iniciar sus estudios, los cuales había descuidado un poco debido a los periodos de convivencia y sus cuantiosas discusiones con Malfoy. Se dirigió directamente a la biblioteca tras coger un tintero, pergaminos y alguna de sus plumas junto con su libro de runas antiguas y allí pasó el resto del día. Draco por otro lado se pasó todo el día en la sala común de su casa, era el único de Slytherin que pasaría sus vacaciones en el castillo, esperaba que al menos su madre le mandara alguna carta explicando por que ese año no habían pasado a recogerle, o simplemente informándole de que tal estaban, pero por más que miro por la ventana, no llegó ninguna lechuza con una carta dirigida a él. La única persona con la que podría hablar aquello días era la odiada sangre sucia, y no pensaba rebajarse a aquello, aun que aquellas fueran las vacaciones más aburridas de su vida no iba a hablar con ella. Cuando terminó aquel primer día de vacaciones y Hermione se dirigió a su habitación sobre su cama encontró un paquete bastante grande y una carta de sus padres.

"Querida Hermione tanto tu padre como yo lamentamos que este año no podamos pasar las Navidades juntos. Para que no te pases el día estudiando te mandamos el DVD portátil y algunas películas que creemos que te pueden gustar, es una lastima que no podamos verlas juntas como hacemos cada año, pero aun así pienso que las disfrutarás, nosotros estamos bien y Jane y Michael nos han acogido con mucho cariño. Cuídate mucho hija"

A pesar de que aquella carta era muy breve Hermione no pudo dejar de sonreír y en cuanto la terminó abrió el paquete, al menos habría quince películas y todas parecían interesantes. Hermione se metió en la cama aún con una sonrisa en sus labios y durmió placidamente. Aquellas películas podría verlas en compañía de Luna que seguramente no habría visto una película muggle en su vida.

* * * * * * *

Draco no durmió en toda la noche, siguió esperando una carta que no iba a llegar, no podía culpar a sus padres, pues seguramente estarían ocupados, pero la sensación de abandono y soledad no desaparecería por ello y menos aun cuando en aquello momentos no tenía un solo amigo en el castillo con el que poder desahogarse o simplemente charlar. Durante el desayuno del día siguiente parecía que más gente se había marchado, seguramente los que el día anterior no pudieron ir a recoger, y para los escasos alumnos que quedaban Dumbledore había dispuesto una excursión a Hogsmeade, la idea entusiasmó a todos menos a Luna que muy a pesar de Hermione se quedaría en el castillo debido a que no se encontraba demasiado bien. A las cuatro de ese mismo día estaban en el apacible pueblo. Hermione al igual que Draco estaba sola, pues con los alumnos que habían quedado en Hogwarts no había cruzado nunca ni una sola palabra. Así que decidió pasear por el pueblo durante un rato para después irse a tomar una cerveza de mantequilla en el Cabeza de Puerco donde seguramente no habría nadie que pudiera interrumpirla. Se sentó en una mesa bastante desgastada donde podría contemplar la calle a través de una sucia ventana. Ni se dio cuenta cuando Malfoy se le acerco con la intención de molestarla.

-Vaya Granger ¿Qué haces en un lugar como este? ¿Puedo sentarme?

-Como gustes –dijo con ironía antes de dar un sorbo a su cerveza de mantequilla- ¿Estas pasando buenas fiestas Draco?

-Maravillosas-mintió con descaro mientras se sentaba-- ¿Y tú? ¿Dónde as dejado a la loca de Lovegood?

-Si te refieres a Luna esta en el castillo, y tu Draco ¿No tienes compañía?-- replicó suspicaz, Draco finalmente se quedó en silencio, sabía que tenía las de perder aquella vez-Vaya parece que te comió la lengua el gato, así que estas solo ¿No? –dijo sonriendo-

-Así es sang…Granger… ¿Crees que nuestra tregua podría aplicarse hoy?

Durante la noche Draco había pensado en aquello, pero aquella frase había traicionado a sus pensamientos, puede que la idea de rebajarse y pedirle compañía hubiera pasado por su mente, pero no quería hacerlo tan pronto.

-Claro Draco…siempre que tengas cuidado de no decir lo que ibas a decir –inquirió.

Draco sonrió, al menos aquel día no estaría solo, el mismo se encargó de sacar un tema de conversación que no pudiera derivar a una discusión, hablaron y bebieron durante largo rato, hasta que Hermione propuso ir a dar un paseo ahora que había anochecido ya que la excursión estaba llegando a su fin. Pocas eran las veces que habían hablado con tanta cordialidad reciproca, y de un tema pasaron a otro, sin que se dieran cuenta se habían pasado de no poder soportarse más de tres segundos a sentirse cómodos y relajados en compañía. Cuando la excursión termino y hubieron regresado al castillo se despidieron lo más cordialmente posible, se sentían extraños, nunca hubieran creído que pudieran estar así, tenían asumido que debían odiarse, pero ahora todo había cambiado. Draco no era el arrogante que ella pensaba, quizá si un poco egocéntrico, pero para nada un desalmado. Y Hermione ya no era la sabelotodo insoportable, si no una chica agradable e inteligente.

-¿Draco te gustaría ver mañana una película en la sala de los menesteres?- pregunto antes de finalmente irse en dirección contraría al rubio.

-¿Una que? –dijo confuso.

-Una película, es algo muggle, como una secuencia de imágenes y sonido que narran una historia-empezó a explicar- Son entretenidas.

-Claro…no tengo nada mejor que hacer…--respondió no muy convencido--veré esa cosa muggle… --Bien, mañana a las cuatro te veré frente al cuadro de los Trolls –dijo antes de irse.

No estaba muy segura de lo que acababa de hacer, pero si la tarde de mañana iba a ser tan agradable como la de hoy, merecería la pena.


	7. Chapter 7

VII

Eran las cuatro de la tarde y Hermione paseaba nerviosa ante el tapiz de los Trolls, tenía la caja donde sus padres le habían enviado el DVD portátil y las películas en sus brazos. Miró en todas direcciones, hasta que finalmente un joven de cabellera casi plateada se acercó a ella. Draco seguía sin saber exactamente que era una película, y durante la noche le había picado la curiosidad, algo que era reprochable, pues un Malfoy no debía sentir interés por objetos muggles. Miró con sus ojos azules y una forzada sonrisa a la castaña en cuanto se puso frente a ella, y segundos después la sala de los menesteres apareció ante ello. Se equipó con aperitivos, un cómodo sofá, cojines, una iluminación perfecta para ver la película, y una mesa para el DVD portátil. Era lo justo para la ocasión. Hermione abrió la caja y saco las veinte películas diferentes que contenía, para después preguntarle a Draco cual le gustaría ver. Curiosamente eligió una película romántica.

-Tiene que ser patético ver como los muggles se enamoran-añadió tras elegir la película.

La chica le atravesó un segundo con la mirada, pero él no retiró ni rectificó su comentario, así que sin más comenzaron a ver la película. A cada escena la chica tenía que hacer explicaciones de los objetos que salían, o de por que los personajes hacían algunas cosas, pero finalmente Malfoy pareció meterse en la trama de la película y no preguntó nada más. El resto de la película la vieron en silencio, Hermione de vez en cuando miraba a Draco cual interés, al cual parecían brillarle los ojos de manera extraña, y lucia una especie de sonrisa en su rostro, al ver aquello Hermione se sentía mas extraña pues curiosamente cada vez estaba más a gusto junto a él, aquel chico definitivamente ya no era su enemigo…y si no era eso ¿Qué demonios era? Ellos no podían ser amigos…La lógica de Hermione no albergaba esa posibilidad. La película había terminado, pero Malfoy incluso leyó los créditos hasta el final.

-Vaya…no pensé que…-murmuró cuando finalmente el DVD paró.

-¿Qué no pensaste? –pregunto Hermione con curiosidad-

-Que los muggles se enamoraran como nosotros.

-Claro, ¿que esperabas? El rubio se encogió de hombros y sacó otra película de la caja, esta vez del genero de terror, en la cual aparecía un bicho horrible en la portada.

-¿Podemos ver otra? Tenías razón, son entretenidas.

La chica asintió, no le gustaban demasiado ese tipo de películas, pero aquel día ya había estado estudiando durante la mañana, y su madre tenía razón, no podía estudiar durante todas las vacaciones. Subió los pies al sofá, y se rodeo la rodillas con los brazos, lo cierto es que para ser una valiente Grinffindor, aquella películas siempre la quitaban una o dos noches de sueño. Con el transcurso de la película, Draco se reía a carcajadas. "estúpidos muggles, como pueden tener miedo de eso". Aquella era la primera vez que la chica oía reír a Draco de verdad. Su risa sonaba calida, y parecía guardar un matiz infantil del cual el rubio se había desprendido demasiado pronto por lo que aparentaba. Cuando está segunda película terminó Draco se levantó del sofá y sonrió con sinceridad. Hermione le miró desde el sofá, estar tanto tiempo en la penumbra había echo que la entrara sueño, y si bien la película no la había asustado demasiado, si estaba alerta por algo que realmente no existía.

-Bueno creo que ya hemos superado el limite de lo que podemos soportarnos ¿No?

-Si, claro…-respondió no muy convencida, mientras se disponía a recoger todo en la caja, y se ponía en pie.

Salieron en silencio de la sala de los menesteres, pero en lugar de tomar cada uno su camino, se quedaron parados el uno frente al otro, ninguno de los dos quería separarse en aquel momento, pues sabían que si lo hacían el resto del día estarían solos. Pero si ninguno de los dos decía algo, finalmente tendrían que separarse y tomar su camino.

-Hermione… ¿Crees que hoy podríamos soportarnos un poco más? –Dijo tímidamente- Al fin de al cabo hoy es nochebuena…y…bueno… -Supongo que podremos, lo cierto que el único que dijo lo del limite eres tu- respondió intentándole hacer quedar como culpable de aquella situación algo embarazosa. -Tienes razón, ¿bueno que sueles hacer con tu familia este día?

-Pues, solíamos cenar y luego leer alguna historia en voz alta. ¿Y tu Malfoy?

-Llamamé Draco, si no te importa. –Los chicos comenzaron a caminar por los pasillos del castillo mientras hablaban- Yo suelo cenar también con mis padres, pero después ellos tienen cosas que hacer…mi padre es un hombre "ocupado" –Draco en realidad no quería hablar sobre aquello, no podía decir nada sobre su familia que les delatase como seguidores del señor oscuro.

-Ya veo…Bueno no se por que preguntaste esto, al fin de al cabo esta noche cenaremos aquí…

-Bueno, al menos cenaremos juntos ¿No? –dijo sin pensar. Hermione sonrió inconscientemente, cualquiera podría pensar que realmente eran amigos…aun que no era exactamente lo que eran, pues poco a poco, parecía que dependían el uno del otro. Pasaron el resto de la tarde juntos, hasta que llegó la hora de cenar, Luna estaba ya en la mesa, como pudo observar Hermione, y el profesor Flitwick le recibió en la puerta, en cuyo marco habían colocado muerdago.

-Bienvenidos, creo que debéis respetar la tradición si queréis entrar –enunció mientras señalaba al techo-

-¡¿Qué?! –exclamaron los dos a la vez, mientras se sonrojaban.

-Era broma, pasad la cena os espera-dijo tras reírse descaradamente. Draco y Hermione se sentaron juntos y para su sorpresa atrajeron las miradas de unos cuantos, los cuales comenzaron a cuchichear entre ellos. Cosa que en parte era lógica.

-Creo que cenar juntos no ha sido una buena idea…-dijo Hermione mientras miraba a su alrededor y veía a los de su propia casa hacer comentarios sobre ellos. -Vamos, olvídalos…la mayoría son escoria….

La comida apareció ante ellos, todo tenía un aspecto delicioso, pero hasta que Dumbledore no termino su discurso y les felicitó las fiestas arrancando varios aplausos nadie empezó a comer. Draco y Hermione cenaron con calma, y en cuanto dejaron a un lado a todos los que les miraban extrañados de verles juntos sin necesidad, comenzaron a relajarse e incluso a bromear. Cuando la cena terminó, Draco insistió en acompañar a Hermione, con la escusa de agradecerle su compañía. Pero antes de llegar al retrato de la dama gorda, el rubio se paró en seco.

-Hermione Flitwick tiene razón, no debemos romper la tradición –dijo señalando al techo- Hoy he disfrutado mucho de tu compañía, y no se otra manera de agradecértelo.

Después de aquellas palabras el Slytherin la atrajo hacia si, para darle un tímido beso en los labios y después señalar al techo. Hermione que no había sabido reaccionar a tiempo, se quedó pálida ante aquel gesto. Ni siquiera fue capaz de separarse, pues su mente no lograba entender lo que acababa de suceder. Draco por otra parte, en lugar de parar ahí, volvió a besarla sin pretenderlo, esta vez estrechándola entre sus brazos, y sin que la chica se resistiera, pues estaba hipnotizada por sus besos.

-Draco…para…-consiguió articular por fin-

-Lo-lo siento…-dijo aun sin soltarla, ¿por que no había podido parar aquello, y por que aun quería besarla?.

Hermione ni siquiera quería comprender aquello, ni por que lo disfrutaba. En aquel momento no tenia ganas de pensar en nada. Se sentía demasiado relajada y protegida en los brazos de Draco. Tras su -"no importa"- siguieron caminando hasta el retrato de la Dama Gorda, para al llegar despedirse algo .


	8. Chapter 8

Disculpadme la nota de autor que meti al final de una de las frases del dialogo de Draco, pero no pude resistirme a hacerlo. Esto está algo empalagoso para mi gusto, pero bueno, por ahora a de ser así, si no luego no podre continuar la historia en condiciones, espero que a ustedes no les empalague tanto como a mi. Gracias por todos sus comentarios y por gastar su tiempo en leer este fic. Saludos^^

* * *

VIII

Era el día de Navidad, y tanto Draco como Hermione se sentían tremendamente avergonzados de lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior, aquel día al despertar ni siquiera mostraron interés en los regalos que habían recibido. No había vuelta a atrás en lo que ocurrió la noche anterior.

Hermione se vistió para bajar a desayunar tras abrir los regalos y mandar varias notas de agradecimiento a sus regaladores. Pareció que el destino estaba en su contra. Antes de entrar en el gran comedor, se encontró con el rubio, el cual se sonrojo al verla. Tenía que afrontar aquello de una forma adulta, así que disimulando su vergüenza le sonrió y saludo cordialmente con unos Buenos días. Tras eso entraron a desayunar. Hermione rezó para que al menos Draco estuviera arrepentido de lo de anoche, así ella no tendría que sentirse culpable por que le hubiera gustado, pero eso no ocurrió, no la pidió ni una sola disculpa, ni mostró ninguna clase de repulsión hacia ella. El rubio se limitaba a charlar y sonreír, y ella termino perdiéndose en sus ojos grises. Si ella no abordaba aquel tema, estaba claro que se quedaría sin saber el motivo de por que realmente sucedió aquello, al fin de al cabo para agradecer las cosas un simple gracias es suficiente.

Salieron del Gran comedor, la castaña le había pedido dar un paseo, el cual Draco aceptó con gusto. Él paseaba con las manos en los bolsillos, mientras que Hermione se retorcía nerviosamente el pelo y hablaba de temas aburridos mientras pensaba en como iniciar la conversación real. El muro de hielo que los separaba claramente se había roto, Draco parecía querer sonreír a cada momento, y escuchaba cada palabra que Hermione pronunciaba con un interés especial. Finalmente Hermione inició el tema de la única forma que supo.

-Ayer lo pase muy bien, yo también quiero darte las gracias…-dijo tímidamente.

-Esto no tiene nada que ver con los hipogrifos…-dijo el chico confuso al ver el cambio tan radical que había surgido en la conversación. Cierto era que no se arrepentía, pero no creía que aquel tema fuera a iniciarlo ella. Durante la noche había llegado a la conclusión de que se lo explicaría por su propia iniciativa ¿Aunque, cómo iba a explicar aquello?

-Ya se que no tiene que ver…pero, me gustaría saber por que anoche tu m-me besaste. Simplemente pudiste darme las gracias como yo acabo de hacer ahora.

-Supongo que por impulso…- Aquella había sido con creces la respuesta más estúpida que había dado en su vida. Que era ¿un animal?- No me malinterpretes, ya te dije que no sabía otra manera mejor de agradecértelo, claro que pude haberte dado un simple gracias, pero ese no es el estilo de un Malfoy.

-Ya…claro, entonces solo fue eso, tu manera de dar las gracias –dijo mientras trataba de ocultar que aquello le molestaba- entonces la próxima vez ahórrate tu estilo, y solo di gracias.

-No puedo hacer solo eso….- ¡Por la grandeza de Merlín! ¿Qué le ocurría? Aun en aquel momento quería besarla, nada se lo impedía hacerlo excepto su sentido moral. Ella era una sangre sucia, como ese sentimiento podía ser tan fuerte en él.

-Bueno, mejor no darle más vueltas al tema…-respondió para finalizar aquello.

Pasearon en silencio, ella en el fondo estaba molesta, la había besado por impulso, y ella como una tonta lo había disfrutado, cualquier hombre que la hiciera eso se hubiera llevado de mínimo una bofetada, pero al chico al que más había odiado le había permitido aquello. Y para colmo se había sentido segura en sus brazos. ¿Cómo ella podía haber sido tan ingenua? Aquel silenció terminó por alargarse y ser incomodo. Draco se debatía mentalmente con su sentido de la moralidad y le ética y ella cuantas mas vueltas daba al tema mas molesta estaba por todo aquello. Regresaron al castillo y tras decirse adiós quedaron en verse a la hora de la cena, realmente no sabían como comportarse el uno con el otro.

En cuanto Draco encontró la soledad suficiente como para debatirse consigo mismo, comenzó a dar vueltas al tema en profundidad. ¿Y si ser sangre sucia no era equivalente a ser inferior? Ciertamente no había nada de diferente en Hermione que en otras chicas de buena familia. Es más, ella era más inteligente, y parecía manejar mucho mejor la magia que cualquiera. ¿Acaso su educación había sido incorrecta? Esa posibilidad pareció asentarse en su mente. Al contrarió que Draco, la chica distrajo su mente estudiando, no quería dar tanta importancia a algo tan insignificante. Aquel día fue largísimo para los dos, pues en el fondo y sin saberlo querían estar juntos y ansiaban que la hora de la cena llegara.

Draco fue a buscar a Hermione a la biblioteca media hora antes de la cena, sabía que estaría allí, era demasiado predecible. Se acerco a ella por detrás y tras taparla los ojos la susurró en el odio: "Aun no te he dado mi regalo de navidad, y tu a mi tampoco". Aquella voz era demasiado sensual para un chico de tan joven edad, hizo que la pluma que Hermione sujetaba en su mano cayera sobre el pergamino y que un escalofrío recorriera su cuerpo. El rubio la destapó los ojos y la miró con una sonrisa de medio lado para después tomarla de la mano y llevarla detrás de unas estanterías.

-Hermione, no te bese por un simple impulso, quería hacerlo, y se que tu lo disfrutaste. (Egocéntrico xDD)

Ella al igual que la noche anterior volvió a paralizarse y a palidecer ¿Por qué era incapaz de resistirse a él? Draco se limitó a estrecharla entre sus brazos, aun que se moría por besarla. Esta vez quería que besarla no quedara en un simple impulso. Se miraron a los ojos, y Hermione pareció reaccionar. Sus ojos brillaron con intensidad y acarició el rostro del rubio. Aquello era real, y le encantaba. Puede que nunca hubiera imaginado una escena así con Draco. Pero sin duda era mejor que todo lo que había imaginado nunca. Draco cogió la mano que acariciaba su rostro con suavidad y la beso.

-Me gustaría besarte ahora, pero quiero tu permiso antes- susurró-

Hermione se puso de puntillas y se limitó a besarlo. No podía creer que aquel beso aun fuera mejor que el de la noche anterior.

Se quedaron abrazados durante largo rato, hasta que recordaron que debían ir a cenar. Se sentaron en un lugar apartado del resto de los alumnos. Nadie debía saber de aquello, pero tampoco nadie debía romper el ambiente que se había formado entre los dos. Luna se acercó a felicitarles la fiesta, y les miró de manera extraña, pero no atrevió a preguntar nada, pues lo que creía era algo imposible ¿no?.


	9. Chapter 9

IX

A muchos kilómetros del castillo dos alumnos de Hogwarts también disfrutaban de la cena de navidad, aun que de manera diferente. La familia Weasley junto con Harry se habían sentado ya alrededor de una mesa en la que parecía imposible que acogiera a tantas personas. Los gemelos charlaban, Ginny y Molly discutían sobre la cena y Percy le comentaba algo a su padre sobre el ministerio. Pero la conversación de Harry y Ron estaba algo alejada de la mesa.

-Harry ¿Crees que ha ella le habrá gustado mi regalo?...solo me ha mandado una nota de agradecimiento y…

-Ron, si de verdad quieres que se interese por tí, ¿No crees que deberías ser más directo?

Harry sabía que Ron estaba enamorado de Hermione, al igual que sabía que el chico no se atrevería a decirla nada, pero a veces ese tipo de conversaciones le resultaban desesperantes y prefirió cortarla lo antes posible. Ron se sonrojó un poco, y siguió comiendo en silencio, quizá Harry tenía razón. Mientras cenaba Ron comenzó a imaginar escenas en las que el se declaraba, al final le pareció que no era tan vergonzoso y decidió que en cuanto finalizaran las vacaciones se lo diría.

* * * * *

Las vacaciones fueron maravillosas para todos, pero con su final, también terminó un sueño. El sueño que habían disfrutado Draco y Hermione, sabían que les quedaba poco tiempo para separarse, pues nadie debía enterarse de lo ocurrido en Navidad. Habían gastado cada segundo de aquellas vacaciones y sin darse cuenta su atracción inicial había pasado a amor. Pero todos los sueños acaban cuando despiertas o como en este caso, cuando vuelves a la monótona vida real.

Los alumnos volvían de sus casas, y Hogwarts se inundaba de nuevo de estudiantes. Es cierto que los periodos de convivencia no habían terminado, pero ambos sabían que no encontrarían ningún lugar para estar solos, pues incluso en la sala de los menesteres podría descubrirles alguien. La familia Weasley junto con Harry se abalanzó a abrazar a la chica en cuanto la vieron, todos lamentaban que hubiera tenido que pasar las fiestas sola. Draco observaba todo a una distancia prudencial mientras que por su espalda se acercaban Grabbe y Goyle. Puede que los periodos de convivencia hubieran formado muchas nuevas amistades, pero aun a si, todos prefirieron saludar primero a los miembros de sus casas. Finalmente todos los alumnos estaban en el Gran comedor, armando alboroto y contándose batallitas e historias, o presumiendo de sus regalos o nuevas adquisiciones. El anciano director puso orden y comenzó a hablar.

-¡Bienvenidos un trimestre más a Hogwarts! Debo anunciaros algo que realmente me entristece. Los periodos de convivencia han de darse por finalizados, pues el ministerio a tomado cartas en el asunto, y ciertamente tienen razón. Vuestro periodo escolar se ha visto demasiado alterado durante el inicio, y eso puede afectar negativamente en los estudios. Si bien, y a pesar de eso, me gustaría que las casas no volvieran a distanciarse. También he de anunciar que al finalizar los periodos, volverán a comenzar los entrenamientos de Quidditch. Y ahora, disfrutar de la cena.

Aquella noticia para muchos fue indiferente, pero para Hermione y Draco fue como un jarro de agua fría, a partir de mañana no podrían volver a verse a solas, o llamarían la atención. Puede que Grinffindor y Slytherin ahora se llevaran "bien", pero todos sabían que finalizados los periodos, su relación volvería a ser tan fría como siempre, aun que quizás menos competitiva. Los ojos grises de Draco buscaron a los de Hermione, parecían comunicarse con la mirada, y aun que ambos ocultaban la tristeza, sabían a la perfección lo que sentían. Su contacto visual se rompió. Ron hablo a Hermione al oído, y esa simplemente asintió. Se levantaron y desaparecieron del gran comedor mientras Harry observaba sonriente como se marchaban.

-¿Entonces es cierto? ¡Se va a declarar! –exclamo Ginny a la derecha de Harry, el cual asintió, y sonrió a la pelirroja.

Draco también observó como su castaña se iba, ¿Era posible que el estuviera sintiendo celos en ese momento?

Ron y Hermione se sentaron en las escaleras, todos estaban en el gran comedor, así que no necesitaban buscar ningún lugar en concreto, pues nadie les interrumpiría. Ron parecía más nervioso de lo habitual, y estaba sonrojado sin ningún motivo aparente.

-Her-Hermione –balbuceo.

-¿Qué querías decirme? ¿Ron, te encuentras bien? –dijo al ver el color rojo en todo el rostro del chico-

-S-si…Veras, yo…yo quería confesarte. ¡No!...yo quería…

Hermione le miró confusa, y ron optó por algo más sencillo, se acercó a ella y la cogió de la mano, mientras el mismo comenzaba a temblar, la miró a los ojos, y a pesar de que vió algo extraño en ellos, como si ella hubiera cambiado, la besó.

Hermione se apartó bruscamente aquellos no eran los labios que deseaba, y aun que en algún momento pudo estar interesada en Ron, no sintió nada.

-Ron, yo…

-No digas nada ahora –dijo aun más sonrojado que antes- piénsalo, y respóndeme cuando estés segura.

Aquella era la peor declaración que la habían hecho en su vida, hasta Krum, con sus escaso vocabulario sabía expresarse mejor que Ron. Volvieron al comedor. Hermione se limpiaba los labios una y otra vez, pues en ella había surgido un sentimiento de culpa, y aun que sabía que Draco la miraba de vez en cuando, se limitó a mirar su plato, y a mantenerse en silencio.

Harry trató de sonsacarle a Ron lo que había pasado, y Ginny comenzó a hablar con Hermione en cuanto volvieron a la casa de Grinffindor, pero ninguno de los dos sacó algo en claro.

Ron sabía que había echo el ridículo, y Hermione no atinaba con ninguno de sus pensamientos. Su corazón y su mente estaban en otro lugar, hundidos en la tristeza y la melancolía. Sentía como si hubiera perdido una parte de ella aquella noche. Se enterró bajo las sabanas de su cama, para llorar en silencio por primera vez desde hacía muchos años.


	10. Chapter 10

X

La castaña se había pasado la noche llorando, y se había dado cuenta de una cosa, lo que sentía por el Slytherin no era solo atracción física. Sabía que su relación en aquel momento era imposible y solo podría sonreír con los momentos que habían pasado juntos. Pero muy a su pesar ahora también estaba el problema de Ron. En teoría ella antes estaba enamorada de él y aun que ya no sintiera lo mismo, llamaría la atención si lo rechazara. Tendría que aceptar su declaración si no quería levantar sospechas y aunque aquello fuera injusto para su amigo, e incluso para ella al rechazar sus propios sentimientos, no la quedaba más remedio. Buscaría el momento idóneo para hablar a solas con el pelirrojo y sería su novia…como aquella palabra podía sonar tan mal en su cabeza. ¿Qué otra opción tenía? ¿Admitir la realidad?

Aquel día iba a ser demasiado largo, agradeció que las clases volvieran a la normalidad, al menos aun que su mente estuviera perturbada por sus dilemas, sus horas de estudio estarían organizadas. Al bajar para ir a desayunar encontró a Ron esperándola. El chico estaba sonrojado totalmente y daba pequeños puntapiés al suelo. Hermione intentó sonreír al verlo, aun que simplemente se quedó en eso, en un intento.

—Bu-buenos días ¿T-te gustaría bajar a d-desayunar conmigo?—Balbuceó.

Hermione asintió, y le ofreció la mano para que se le agarrara. Ron la miró confuso, pero ella simplemente asintió. Con aquel pequeño gesto el pelirrojo entendió que lo aceptaba. Sonrió de oreja a oreja, sintiendo se el hombre más feliz del mundo, y aunque no lograba desprenderse de la timidez que lo embargaba, asió la mano de Hermione con fuerza, y ambos bajaron juntos a desayunar. Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de los ojos grises que los contemplaban. Hermione por que no se atrevía a mirar, sabía que si lo hacía su corazón se aceleraría, y el pelirrojo no se daba cuenta en realidad de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, solo tenía los sentidos puestos en Hermione.

Tras aquel breve desayuno en el que Ron estaba ensimismado totalmente, se dirigieron a su clase de pociones. Se encontraron con Harry en el pasillo, el cual había estado ocupado preparando entrenamientos de Quidditch y se había saltado la primera comida del día.

Me alegro por vosotros— comentó al verles enlazados por las manos.

Aquél comentario hizo que el joven Weasley volviera a sonrojarse, y Hermione volviera a intentar poner una sonrisa.

La chica se comenzó a torturar mentalmente. A cada tanto Draco alzaba la voz en clase, se reía demasiado alto, o simplemente era el mismo. Sin aquellos pequeños detalles, ella se hubiera fijado igual. Suspiraba de tanto en tanto, y fallaba con los ingredientes. Ella sabía que de seguir así estropearía la poción, pero su mente no podía concentrarse estando tan sumamente cerca de su amor ahora inalcanzable.

Harry se dio cuenta de esto, pero simplemente supuso que era por Ron por quien estaba así. Aquella mentira que la chica había aceptado para encubrir la realidad ciertamente no la delataría.

Los días y los meses pasaban lentamente, finalmente acabo acostumbrándose a Ron, a ser cariñosa con él, y a tratarlo como a un novio. Sus suspiros eran cada vez más superficiales, pero el vació que sentía en su interior crecía a pasos agigantados.

Draco observaba todo aquello desde la distancia, a ratos la odiaba por haber salido con Weasley, otros la buscaba con desesperación con la intención de gritar a los cuatro vientos que la amaba. Pero aquello eran sensaciones efímeras que iban y venían. La necesitaba más que nunca, pero ¿Y si era cierto que ella amaba a Ron? No había vuelto a hablar con ella desde el último día de Navidad. Llevaba demasiado tiempo en brazos de otro. ¿Acaso su amor no era correspondido?... El joven Slytherin no soportaba pensar aquello. Algún día explotaría, e incluso el mismo temía su reacción, pues tanto el odio como la pasión lo dominaban con facilidad.

* * * *

Se asomó a la ventana de su habitación la luna se reflejaba en unos ojos grises que observaban a través del frío cristal, tan solo unos metros les separaban. Los suficientes para que aquel joven rubio sintiera celos y dolor. Ron y Hermione paseaban de la mano por las orillas del lago. Marzo había llegado, y con él, el tiempo había dado una tregua. Los cabellos de Hermione ondeaban suavemente al viento. Ella sonreía feliz y se abrazaba a la cintura de Ron. Las lágrimas cayeron silenciosas por el pálido rostro del Slytherin, el cual agradecía la soledad que reinaba aquel momento en la habitación. No podría soportar aquello por mucho más. Se apartó de la ventana y golpeó la pared con fuerza. No debía llorar por una causa que quizá ya estuviera, perdida. Si él no hubiera sido tan cobarde, sería él a quien abrazara de la cintura, con quien paseara, y a quien sonriera…Pero aunque en su momento la diferencia de sangre no le importó, seguía presente entre ellos. Nunca debían estar juntos formalmente. Habían jugado con la suerte, y habían pecado por pasión, pero todo había quedado en un lindo sueño, un sueño que se había roto en pedazos como si de un espejo se tratara y cuyos trozos habían cortado al Slytherin con profundidad.

* * *

Disculpad la tardanza y el que sea tan corto, pero apenas he tenido tiempo. Intentaré que el siguiente sea más largo.


	11. Chapter 11

XI

Hermione caminaba por los pasillos, era de noche y apenas veía donde se dirigía, simplemente llevaba a cabo aquel camino que tan bien conocía, el de la biblioteca a la torre de Griffindor. Una fuerza tiró de ella llevándola a una zona más oscura aún. Sintió un cuerpo que se pegaba al suyo y del cual ella forcejeaba para zafarse.

Los segundos parecían haberse transformado en horas ante su desesperación por librarse de aquel que la había apresado. No lo logró, pero tampoco se daba por vencida. Solo paro en su lucha cuando una lagrima humedeció su cuello, pudo notar la respiración entrecortada de su opresor, y como lo que en un primer momento parecía un intento de forzarla se había convertido en un abrazo desesperado. Se quedo paralizada durante un segundo, para después levantar temerosamente la mano y acariciar el rostro de quien la había tomado por sorpresa.

Aquella piel suave, aquellos sollozos…y aquella manera de acariciarla el pelo mientras lloraba en su cuello.

—Draco…— dijo casi en un suspiro.

El chico no había podido resistir más tiempo, la necesitaba. La desesperación y la tristeza habían hecho que se acercara a ella de aquella manera tan brusca. Ni siquiera quería besarla, el mero ello de estar frente a ella le bastaba para consolarse, aunque inconscientemente comenzó a besarla en el cuello, y a acariciarla mientras sus lágrimas se sofocaban lentamente y las de Hermione comenzaban a surgir.

—Hermione, te necesito…

A pesar de estar totalmente a oscuras se miraron a los ojos, se apreciaba simplemente el brillo de estos debido a que estaban humedecidos por las lágrimas. En aquel momento eran dos amantes entre las sombras. Disfrutando del prohibido calor de sus cuerpos y bañándose en pasión y lágrimas.

—Yo también a ti — Aquellas cuatro palabras rompían la farsa de Hermione, no podía engañarse por más tiempo, y no podía engañar a Ron, amaba al rubio con todas sus fuerzas, y si seguía ocultando aquel sentimiento se volvería loca.

Corrían el peligro de que el conserje los viera, pero les daba igual, se abrazaban con fuerza, intercambiabas caricias y besos reprimidos durante meses, y se comunicaban con el silencio, pues nada necesitaban decirse. Sabían que debían separarse y hacer las cosas bien, pero les resultaba imposible.

—Hermione necesito saber algo… ¿Por qué te entregaste en brazos de Weasley?... ¿Por qué me has hecho pasar tantos meses de celos y dolor?

— ¿Qué remedio tenía?...Tu lo quisiste, tu quisiste que nadie se enterara de esto, no quería que nadie pudiera tan solo sospecharlo.

Draco la estrechó aún más entre sus brazos, quería que lo perdonara, que lo perdonara en todos los sentidos. El había sufrido, pero lo merecía pues había echo sufrir a la persona que amaba. Un simple lo siento no bastaría, tenía que arreglar todo y sanar sus errores.

— ¿Dejarás a Ron por mí? Dime que lo harás para que pueda proclamar a los cuatro vientos que te amo.

— Draco, debo irme…

No era el momento de hacerse de rogar, pero por despecho quizás necesitaba hacerlo, aun que fuera por un momento.

— No te dejaré machar si no me lo dices —Insistió.

Hermione sonrió en la oscuridad antes de decir — Lo haré — y dale el último beso con la mayor ternura posible. Draco la soltó con un suspiro, la vio marcharse entre la penumbra del pasillo, y se quedó allí en su gozo. Volvería a ser suya.

La chica caminaba sonriente pero al atravesar el cuadro de la Dama Gorda la culpa comenzó a adueñarse de ella. Ron la esperaba y la miró sonriente al entrar. Ella bajo la mirada. ¿Cómo decirle que su noviazgo era mentira? ¿Cómo sin hacerle sufrir?

El pelirrojo se acerco a ella extrañado, sin comprender por que ni siquiera le había mirado. Trató de cogerla de la mano, pero ella se apartó con brusquedad.

—No me siento bien…- aquella era una excusa para alejarse de aquella situación lo antes posible, hablaría con él, pero no aquella noche.

Lamentablemente los días pasaban y nunca veía el momento adecuado para decirle la verdad y afrontar que le había mentido. El rubio comenzaba a impacientarse, sabía que la situación de Hermione era complicada, pero necesitaba amarla como se merecía. Si ella no se atrevía definitivamente tendría que hacerlo él.

Aunque no se lo dijera, poco a poco se había alejado de Ron, haciendo que este se entristeciera y Harry tratara de hacer averiguaciones ya que no comprendía como de un día para otro Hermione hubiera cambiado tan radicalmente de actitud.

Aquella cobardía no era propia de ella, tenía que armarse de valor y decírselo, no sabía como pero tenía que hacerlo. Desgraciadamente no supo elegir el momento, y aquella bomba de relojería explotó a la hora de comer ante todo Hogwarts.

Tanto ella como Ron se pusieron en pie. Ron temblaba reprimiendo las lágrimas, ni siquiera le había dado tiempo a la chica para explícale el por que de la ruptura. Toda la atención se centraba en ellos dos, cientos de ojos los contemplaban y hacían que Hermione enmudeciera. Draco se puso en pie, aquella era su única oportunidad de hacer ver que el se había enamorado de una sangre sucia. Se acercó a ellos con paso decidido.

¡¿Pero por qué?! —Exclamó ron, mientras se dejaba consolar por Harry.

Incluso los profesores contemplaban aquello con curiosidad. Draco abrazó a la Griffindor por detrás para respaldarla, ver a Ron en aquel estado hacía que incluso él sintiera pena y culpa.

Ron — Dijo viéndose obligado a tomar la palabra — Yo soy el culpable de esto…

El rostro de Ron se tiñó de rojo por la furia, no comprendía que pintaba Draco en medio de todo aquello. Harry pasó de consolarlo a sujetarlo para que no se abalanzara sobre ambos. La tensión era demasiado intensa en aquel momento, y si antes todos los miraban y centraban su atención en ellos, ahora todo el comedor se encontraba de pie. Nadie creía que Draco pudiera abrazar a Hermione, y mucho menos salir en su defensa.


	12. Chapter 12

Epilogo

– ¡Draco Explícate! –Ordenó el joven Potter.

Hermione no podía creerlo. Su rubio estaba dando la cara por ella. Y ciertamente no era la única que no lo creía.

-Acaso no es obvio –dictaminó el rubio- Yo la amo, nosotros nos amamos, y de no ser por ti –dijo con prepotencia mientras miraba al pelirrojo- De no ser por ti, Yo no hubiera sufrido tanto por tenerla.

Harry no pudo contener más a su amigo, el cual escapó de su agarre y se abalanzó sobre Draco apartándolo de Hermione y tirándole al suelo. Comenzó a propinarle puñetazos, los cuales el rubio bloqueaba como podía.

-¡Ron basta! –Hermione Le apartó de Draco y se interpuso entre los dos.

Los profesores se habían dirigido hacia allí al ver que la discusión se había pasado de palabras a golpes. Mcgonagal y Snape los miraban a todos con la mirada seria.

-¿Alguien puede decirme qué significa todo esto? – Pregunto la jefa de Griffindor con su habitual tono severo.

-Profesora…esto es culpa mía –Dijo rápidamente Hermione.

-No es culpa mía –Terció Draco con rapidez.

-Señor Malfoy, Señorita Hermione a mi despacho – sentenció Snape- Minerva ocúpese de el señor Potter y su amigo Weasley.

Aquella compenetración a la hora de castigar se había echo patente durante los periodos de Convivencia y asusto a varios alumnos. La joven pareja siguió al profesor de pociones mientras que Ron se calmaba y explicaba lo poco que sabía a Minerva. Realmente él había sido la victima en aquel tira y afloja que había mantenido la relación de Draco y Hermione, al igual que Harry. Estaban enfadados, pero por algún motivo no podían culparla. Si aquel hurón había salido a defenderla y había sido capaz de dar la cara debía ser cierto que en verdad se querían.

Draco y Hermione se habían dado la mano mientras hablaban con Snape. El rubio lucia un ojo amoratado como consecuencia de uno de los puñetazos de Ron, pero estaba sonriente. Al fin había conseguido lo que tanto quería.

-Draco quieres borrar esa estúpida sonrisa –El tono de Snape era serio, pero realmente no pretendía castigarlos- Sabes lo que te hará tu padre cuando vea que estas con esta sangre su…con la señorita Granger.

-Eso dejó de importarme hace mucho-sentenció el rubio- Y nunca vuelvas a pronunciar sangre sucia…No somos diferentes por nuestra sangre. Ella me ha hecho entenderlo.

Hermione le miro sonriente. Todo se había solucionado, y ahora podría disfrutar de rubio sin esconderse. No había nada más maravilloso.

Snape suspiró, aun que hubiera pretendido castigarles, no habría podido. Romper aquella felicidad era inhumano.

**Fin**

**

* * *

**Bueno, se acabo lo que se daba. Merezco que me mateis T.T. Mi intención era hacerlo un poco más largo pero no me gustaba como quedaba y tampoco he tenido mucho tiempo ultimamente, por no decir que no he tenido nada. Espero que les guste este final express y si no se acceptan tomatazos xDD

Gracias a todos y todas por seguir este fic que por cierto es mi primera pareja no Slash, y más agradecimientos aún por los que habeis comentado.

Att: Patricia


End file.
